Aspects of the disclosure relate to providing information security and preventing unauthorized access to resources of an information system. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to preventing unauthorized access to secured information systems using multi-device authentication techniques.
As organizations increasingly provide electronic portals via which various users may access, view, and/or modify information, including client information, ensuring the safety and security of information maintained by such organizations and/or made available via such portals is increasingly important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to ensure the safety and security of such information while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of the computer systems that maintain such information and/or provide such portals.